Run
by DarkestTorture
Summary: This is my first attempt at an AVP fic.Rated M for violence, language, and future chapters just incase . What will Sayè do with this thing chasing her? It killed all of her friends. What does it want? And-what was that noise?
1. Chase

______

**RUN **CHAPTER 1: Chase  
Authoress: I realize the grammar in the Alien P.O. horrible. That is intentional. I wanted it to seem like the aliens were similar to termites, with the queen being the smartest one and all the others simply living to follow her orders. Also italics are thoughts unless specified otherwise. Mature for violence, language, and possible later chapters. Enjoy. Update: I added more to the chapter. The human was going to be male but I changed my mind(I was going to make the Predator female.). The human is FEMALE! Also I ran three spell checks on this chapter and only one word was misspelled. I added lines to try to distinguish P.O.V. switches better. (I find it annoying when I'm reading a story and randomly there is a P.O.V. switch tag.) Also note that when the Predator speaks words are misspelled(also intentional). I'm using the language all of the Aliens/Predators fanfictions use.

* * *

_Queen sent us out. Queen needs food. Spawning happens soon; prey needed. Time to hunt, Prey is near._

"The Prey is escaping. It will make strong spawn. Get the Prey." _We must obey. Get Prey; Please Queen. _The Prey runs faster, panting. _Prey tired; desperate._ The Prey trips and falls. Growling we lunge forward. _The Prey will make loud noise. Queen happy._

_

* * *

_

Gasping, I sprint trying to ditch this monstrosity. I can hear it run faster behind me, probably trying to kill me too. _Not today buddy._

"You killed my friends you bastard. You won't be getting me too!" I push myself to use the last of my strength as extra speed. Glancing over my shoulder, I see that it is right behind me. Unfortunately, nature is against me for not only do I run through thorn bushes and briers, but I trip over a root and go sprawling to the ground. _Oh no! Shit Shit Shit!_

Horrified I turn over and slide back, along the ground, as the beast stalks closer. I take my gun from its holster and aim at the creature, hoping that this bullet might actually make a difference.

"I'm totally screwed. Damn it all to hell!" The creature suddenly lunges. I scream and close my eyes, squeezing the trigger at the same time. Adrenaline causes me to empty the clip on the bastard creature.

* * *

Switching to thermal view, I scan the area and see a slightly warm, large mass on the ground and a much warmer body crawling away. I stalk silently forward, noticing that the large mass is a dead Xenomorph. Intrigued, I turn and silently follow the other creature. Switching views again I notice that this is a female. _Why is there an Ooman crawling on the ground? They're supposed to be bipedal._

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I got attacked by writer's block (and completely unrelated ideas for other stories or fan fictions). Please, Please, Please review and spew your various ideas on where this should go. I think I'm going to call the Predator "Quicksilver." What do you think?


	2. Fight

**CHAPTER 2: Fight**

_**I'm starting this chapter off as the Predator. I'm just letting you know. Also, thank you reviewers. It's nice to know people like my story. ~DT**_

_What is going on?_ I silently follow this confusing ooman and leave behind the slowly dissolving Xenomorph mass. The ooman finally stops and hisses as it touches its leg. _Is this a female ooman? It doesn't look like the males._ I stare at the ooman's leg. It is being dissolved by the acidic blood of a Xenomorph. _Did this ooman actually manage to kill an adult Xenomorph and survive more than a minute after? How strong are oomans anyways?_ I watch the ooman faint at the sight of its dissolving leg. I quietly pour something onto its leg to dilute the effects of the acidic blood. _If this ooman is strong it will make a fine trophy. I'll have to wait for the injuries to heal unless…_ I mix the disinfectant and slather it on the wounds of the ooman. The Elders frown on taking trophies that are injured from combat against another creature. _This ooman needs to have a trophy. It would look so much better for me if one of my trophies had a trophy of its own. Strong targets make good trophies; the males would HAVE to respect me for claiming such a trophy for myself._

_ "_Ugh." I sit up slowly. _Where am I?_ Slowly I remember killing the creature that caught my friends. As I blink and try to regain my focus I see a faint glow. _Is something watching me?_ Briefly I think of another one of those creatures waiting for me as soon as I leave this spot. I rub my eyes and look down at my perfectly normal leg. _Wait… I was sure that my leg was hurt. Have I been hallucinating this whole time?_

There is dried blood on my leg, the ground around me, and what is left of my pants. My pants look like they have been very badly singed; they crumble slightly at my touch. As I stare down at myself a quiet, growling purr comes from beside me. I jump and whip my head around, trying to see in all directions. _What the fuck am I on?I should still go home and call my therapist. _I stand, using a nearby tree to support me, and slowly make my way towards a road. I look around for any cars and stand on the road. _Now if I stand here long enough someone will give me a ride to town or I will finally wake up from this fucked up dream._

I watch a speeding car driving towards me and realize that I am not dreaming and that this was going to hurt very, very bad. _This was a bad idea. Oh well. No one will miss me anyways._

_ What is this Ooman doing? It shouldn't be awake yet. _I purr quietly and scan the Ooman's sedative level and look to the dart. _Empty. Damn._ The female gets up and walks away. I follow quickly. She stands there looking at an Ooman roadway. I look and see a… _ve-h-cle?_ moving towards her. _No! My trophy will NOT kill herself. That is unacceptable! _I spring forwards and yank her off of the road. The vehicle drives by uninterrupted. _Stupid Ooman…_

_Queen angry. Good drone lost. Prey escaped. Get Prey. Get Prey! Flurry of movement. _

_Time to hunt._

Sorry about the length of the chapter. I'm having a massive case of writer's block and my mind wants me to start two more fanfictions. I'm humbly requesting any ideas on where this story should go. All of the story is my own excluding that Xenomorphs and Predators are used within it. I make no profit from this and I hope you have enjoyed it. Also I am attempting to check and edit myself so it is likely I have missed an error or two. I'm in a financial pickle and have been trying to write when I can.


	3. UHOH! IMPORTANT UPDATE

I'm putting this story on hiatus in order to write up the whole story, type it up, and edit it.

I am posting this chapter to inform everyone that I have found a way to give you the identification of POV switch. I hope this is sufficient for you, **Thetford **and **Legal Humor**, because it is the only way I can think of that tells who is thinking what without detracting from my hard work.

-A- _Alien(s)_

-Q- _Predator( __QuickSilver (Qkuik-shi-lavaer))_

-S- _Sayè_

^ Those will be included in every Authoress note at the beginning of each chapter… Please be aware that the italics will only be in the authoress notes so remember them. I don't think they'll be that hard to understand but I would love to hear the average reader's (that means you) opinion. I am also working on more detail so don't worry. I don't want to cross the thin line between detailed and rambling/boring.

I also wanted to tell you that the re-editing of the story includes the whole story and I will be deleting all other chapters once I've completed my re-editing. I hope this to take at most a month. I hope you all will continue to read and submit your ideas to me. You may even be mentioned in an authoress note.


End file.
